A Full Moon
by Beia
Summary: When Beast Boy asks Raven out to a play as "Friends" he meets a charming young girl with a mysterious past. He soon finds himself twisted in her complication and somehow her main priority. Romance, Action, and Pain continue in this unexpected friendship.
1. The Invitation

**I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Nyisha (Ni-ee-sha), Katrina (Kat-tree-nah), and Brank (Bray-nk).**

* * *

She could hear me.

I know she could hear me, and I was going to stand here until she opened the door.

I could wait. I was patient… sort of.

She opened the door, again, eyebrow raised, "What now, Beast Boy?"

I put up my pointer finger drawing up a gust of wind, puffing up my chest. She closed the door and I unpuffed my chest.

Again, I waited.

Five minutes… Ten minutes… Twenty… Thirty…

Cyborg passed by me with a wireless remote controller for the game system, it had the blue material that matched him, "Hey, BB! Wanna play Monkey Poluza 4? I'll let you use this. It's specially made," His eyebrows raised up and down, as if trying to coax me.

"Sorry, Cye. No can do. I'm waiting." I said, looking back to the door. I knew she could hear me, but I still spoke louder just to be obnoxious, "But maybe later!" I smiled when I heard a groan of annoyance from inside.

"Um… Okay." I heard Cyborg walk away muttering, "Just get them together already."

Again I waited. _Where was I?_ I thought. _Oh, Yeah. _Forty… Forty-five… And again someone wanted my attention when they walked by. Of course when I don't want to talk, they do. Robin and Starfire came around the hall.

"Beast Boy! Robin and I are going to play the spinning of the can… Or was it of the bottle?" Starfire tilted her head, trying to think of the correct name. I didn't snicker like I usually did when Robin tried to get Star to kiss him.

Robin blushed, "Actually, it's a two player game, Star. I'm sure Beast Boy wouldn't want to-"

"It's okay. You guys have fun." Taken back, they left me. Fifty… Fifty-five-

The door opened, "What?" She looked at me with her lavender eyes.

"You are going to a play…" I started.

"A play?" She asked.

"With me," I finished.

There was silence before she said, "No," as in _There-is-no-way-I'm-going-to-go-with-you._

"Yes," I said.

"No." Her head tilted to the side as she looked at me suspiciously.

I smiled wickedly, "Yes."

She tried to compose her face, but her eyes betrayed her. It was a while until she spoke, "… I don't care?" It came out as a question.

"Come on! You know you want to!" I taunted, using the eyebrow trick that Cyborg just taught me.

Silence, "Fine. But only as _friends_." She emphasized the word like I meant otherwise, which I did.

"Of course, of course! What else would I mean?" I smirked at her glare, "Friday at eight. Oh, and, wear something pretty."

I saw her glower when I turned for the hall.

* * *

"You ready yet?" I yelled at Raven through the door.

"Stop pestering me!" She practically screamed. I looked at my watch. _Great_, I thought, _Eight-ten. We're late. _

I knocked on the door again, "Raven, hurry-", the door opened without warning. Soon, I was looking at some beautiful woman in a dark blue, tight fitting, silky dress with a loose dark blue, long sleeved sweater that's shoulders drooped to the arms, showing the thin straps of the dress.

"Wow…"

Starfire came from inside the shadowed room, her eyes sparkling, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

I couldn't speak for awhile, just staring at Raven. Soon, she blushed, "Stop that," She whispered timidly.

"Wow…" I said again.

"Go on! Go on! Time for the play!" Starfire pushed Raven out into the hall and shoved a handbag into her hands, "Have fun!"

Starfire skipped down the corridor, giving Raven an excited glance.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to Raven.

She sighed.

"Oh, come on. You were thrilled when you agreed to this," I said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, "You caught me," She said, holding her hands up in surrender. Then she eyed me skeptically.

"Just friends, Beast Boy."

I gave her a warm smile, "I'll try not to make a move," I said half sarcastically and half reassuring. She returned the smile.


	2. A Stary Night

I love plays.

The way the dancers look, elegant and graceful. How the actors never forget a line, and if they do they know exactly how to back it up. When Beast Boy asked me I was a little excited, but when he told me we were going to _A Starry night _I was "thrilled", as Beast Boy said.

"Do you want a snack?" Beast Boy whispered to me.

"Are we allowed to eat in the theater?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want a snack?" He asked again.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Be right back," He scooted out of the aisle and walked up the rows of chairs, towards the exit.

I sat back in my soft cushioned seat and looked into my handbag; lip gloss, lipstick, Chap Stick, tissues (What the-?), my phone, Titan communicator, and my wallet. Why did I agree to let Starfire pack my bag? And a better question; why did I agree to let her _dress me?_ I looked down at my sweater and silk dress. _Well, _I thought, _I _do _look nice. _

I sensed someone close by me, in the aisle, and looked up to see a boy my age staring at me. Instead of being ashamed of staring, he winked at me. I quickly looked down and blushed. _Gosh, could these guys just leave me alone?_ I thought. Guys were staring at me on the train, in front of the theater, and now inside.

As if she read my thoughts, a girl (again, my age) next to Beast Boys seat, talked to me, "What snack is your boyfriend getting you, Alya?" She said it loud enough for him to hear. Disappointed, he walked away.

I turned to the girl. She was in a soft looking, white wool, long sleeved sweater, a light blue tank top, and dark blue denim jeans.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Her dark brown eyes sparkled, "It's hard to deal with the outgoing ones, huh?"

I smiled and nodded, "I should never have let my friend dress me."

Her head cocked to the side, "You look pretty."

I blushed (For the what? Seventeenth time?), "What's your name?"

She smiled, "Nyisha," She held out her hand to me.

"Raven," I reached over Beast Boys empty seat and shook her hand, returning her warm smile. _This is unusual, _I thought, _I just met her and I already like her. _

When I thought it, Nyisha's smile widened and a hint of amusement touched her eyes. Just then, Beast Boy scooted into his seat.

"I got M&M's, Skittles, and Jelly Bellys," He said, looking into the bag, "You okay with that?"

"Sure," I said, "Beast Boy, this is Nyisha," I gestured towards her.

He smiled and shook her hand, "Beast Boy."

"Nyisha," She said, "but you already knew that."

Before Beast Boy could speak, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal the show.


	3. Ice

"So you guys are really part of the Teen Titan group?" Nyisha asked, "The ones who started it all?"

I beamed, "Yep, the three amigos!" I said proudly.

"But aren't there five of you?" Nyisha said, raising her eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment.

Raven rolled her eyes, smiling, "Sorry, he's not so bright."

Nyisha laughed, but stopped when she saw my hurt expression, "Sorry," She said to me, "It was just funny. Think of it as me laughing with you, not at you," She gave me an apologetic smile. I couldn't help but smile back. _This girl's smiles are contagious, _I thought. Her eyes suddenly glinted in amusement.

We had just got out of the theater of _Stars in the night _or something. I didn't pay attention to it, much. I was a bit distracted by Raven… and, to be honest, Nyisha. She was really beautiful, almost prettier than Raven. I was sneaking glances at them the entire show.

When the play was over, we went to sit at a bench to talk. Nyisha was easy to talk to; she listened to you and acted like she knew you for a long time, and we were just catching up on a few years. It was also easy to tell her things, like you knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything. It was like we all were old friends, even Raven seemed comfortable.

"You're so lucky," Nyisha said to us, "I have to work at a restaurant. You guys get save the city."

I shrugged, "Sometimes it gets boring. Like when the same guy keeps coming back and keeps losing! Ugh! I hate that."

"Me, too!" Nyisha said. She gave us guilty grimace when we both gave her a questioning look, "I mean, it's annoying when that happens on TV, you know?" Raven and I nodded in agreement.

"What restaurant do you work in?" Raven asked.

"The Silver Wolf," She replied.

"The Silver Wolf?" I exclaimed, "I love that place! I go there almost every day!"

"Yeah, my boss told me someone was a regular customer. She said you weren't hard to miss," Nyisha said. Pain flooded through me. Of course I wasn't hard to miss, I was green. Nyisha continued, "with all the food you ate. She said you ate almost five pounds of tofu!" She laughed.

Relief flowed through me. _So it wasn't because I'm a freak, _I thought. There was more pain as I remembered the people on the train. Some children pointed, while their mothers pushed down their arms and turned away from me. Some whispered to each other, their eyes flicking in my direction. And the worst ones, the obnoxious ones, laughed, called names (some names not very bright), and pointed. Raven just glared and walked faster, her hands were clenched in fists. I pretended not to care.

Nyisha's expression became a look of sympathy and understanding, but she composed herself so quickly I thought I had imagined it.

"Oh, no! Look at the time Beast Boy!" Raven suddenly exclaimed. I looked at my watch. It read eleven-eleven PM.

"We've got to go," I said, standing up.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you at The Silver Wolf," Nyisha said.

"That would be great," I said.

Raven smiled at her, "I'll see you later."

"Cool."

Raven and I waved to her then turned towards our destination. Before we walked down the stairs to the underground Bart station, I looked behind me to see if Nyisha was still there. The bench was empty so I turned, but wheeled back around when I thought I saw something.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"I thought… Never mind. It was just… the trick of the light…" I replied, still searching for the odd objects.

"Then come on!" She said, pulling me down the stairs. I followed, but I could only think of the mysterious things I saw in the darkness. I tried to remember it, because it was so absurd I would have thought I had lost my mind.

Then I could see it clear in my mind; in the shadows of the trees was a large, piercing pair of ice cold blue eyes.

* * *

**_~BeiaXD_**


	4. A Penny for your Thoughts?

**Okay, so I guess I also own The Silver Wolf (Unless there's actually a place called The Silver Wolf), Rudi, and Tala. I also own the middle aged woman ;P**

* * *

"Nyisha!"

"What?"

"Can you clean the dishes after work today?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I leaned back in my comfy sofa, getting ready to continue my rudely interrupted nap when my phone went off. _Ring, ring! Wake up! Ring, ring! _I sighed as I walked on the rickety floor boards, towards my bathroom.

My house was sort of like an apartment. It was right over the restaurant, The Silver Wolf. The Silver Wolf was small for a mixed food eatery, but business was booming. I made a lot of money that way, saving it up for when I went traveling.

I took a shower then put on my uniform (A shirt, jeans, and an apron) and walked down the stairs, leading towards the restaurant. The stairs had a diagonal wall instead of a railing, that way customers wouldn't be distracted by people coming up and down the staircase. But when someone popped up from nowhere in the corner that had a small wooden side table, the regulars would yell a hello.

"Hey! Nyisha!"

"Bring on the food!"

"Whoo!"

I smiled as I walked past the early customers to the kitchen. We had this special policy that if you came before opening time you could seat yourself and wait for us. We already take your orders, but we still have to clean and count stock.

"Nyisha!" my co-boss greeted me. He was a burly man and he was bald. He looked like he would be in construction work, so he looked funny in an apron that said "Kiss the Cook and his Wife will Kill you."

"Hey, Rudi!" I said as he pulled me into his famous bear hugs.

"Rudi, stop distracting Nyisha and get cooking!" My other co-boss shouted from the walk-in fridge. Rudi grumbled and started to flip more eggs.

"Hey, Tala!" I called, starting to get the trays ready.

Tala, Rudi's wife, walked quickly past me, "Hi, sweetheart," She said hastily, heading for the cash register.

I shook my head, smiling, and began to study the receipts. _Twenty pancake combos, one no sausage, five orange juices, and waters for the rest. _I walked out with half the orders and set them on trays.

"Pancake combo, no sausage and orange juice!" I called out.

"Here!" I brought the order to a middle aged woman with two children.

"Everyone else got the regular pancake combos right?" I asked.

"Yep." They all said in a chorus and the day began.

***

It was just about closing time when the bell of the door jingled. I looked up from my rent bills to see green ears and pointed teeth.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" I said, "I was waiting for you!"

"Y-you were?" He slightly stammered.

"Yeah! I was ready to scream at Rudi for a bunch of tofu, but you took awhile so I was caught off guard," I laughed, looking back down to my bills. My freaky mind reading "powers" invaded his head and I heard a bunch of emotions.

_Yes, she noticed me! Oh, my gosh! What do I say now? "_Yeah… I was working out," He said, stretching and secretly flexing his muscles.

_Working out Yeah, that's suave, he thought. _Then I saw a picture of him sitting on a black couch, playing video games._ Yep, working out my thumbs!_

I chuckled, "You going to eat? We were just about to close shop, but I'm sure they'll make an exception. Right boss?" I called to Tala.

"Of course! And Sweetheart, remember those dishes!" She called from the pantry.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, and then I turned to smile at Beast Boy. He gave me a nervous smile back, "She's always working."

"I know! When she was also working as waiter _and _register, she was running back and forth. But the people she was trying to serve didn't complain. You guys get real friendly here," He said, giving me a real smile.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "What an under paid over worker."

"I heard that!" Tala called.

Beast Boy and I both chuckled as Rudi pulled Tala out of the pantry, "Come on darlin', time to go home."

"But I haven't counted the stocks! There could have been a robber-!" She started, but Rudi silenced her with his half-amused half-serious look, "Fine, but we're waking up extra early tomorrow!"

"We don't work tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Yes, but-"

"Tala, we are going home and sleeping in," Rudi said in a serious voice. Tala bowed their head and they both walked out the door, with Rudi flipping the sign to "Sorry, we're closed."

I chortled as I walked into the fridge, getting a pack of tofu and teriyaki sauce, "I'm going to make you one of _my _famous recipes," I said to Beast Boy.

"You cook?" He asked as I started the stove.

I snorted, "Don't insult me." He smiled as I started pouring teriyaki sauce into a pan.

***

"This is good!" Beast Boy said, taking a bite of tofu.

I took a chunk of tofu from my plate, "Thanks."

"So, when did you start working here?" He asked me.

"A few weeks ago," I replied, "Why didn't you come? I was dying to see the regular who came for the tofu."

"Well… I was on this trip to Tokyo…" He said, glancing up at me. I didn't want to see what he was thinking and I was trying to hold back my stupid automatic mind reader "powers", but I just couldn't help it.

_Would it be counted as bragging if I told her about our trip? _He asked himself.

"Was it a mission?" I asked excitedly.

"Um… Yeah," He said timidly.

"Tell me everything!" I said, smiling.

He beamed, "Okay, so it all started when we were attacked…"

* * *

**~BeiaXD**


End file.
